Children In Need (Short)
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A small short as I think about what's wrong with my life
1. Anckle Dan Iz Gud Sentri Man

Goes from black into a little home. There is a window with blue and white curtains in the back with a wall that stretches from left to right. There is a television in the front of the window, just below the window's height. Two chairs are on the right and left of the TV with the arms of an old man and old woman in their respective places. The television is already turned on to the news. (The television has no sound.) A flash of lightning is seen from the window and the sound of thunder is heard. The camera zooms into the television that turns into a static screen. A warping sound is heard as it goes through and it ends up in the suburb of Mercy Falls.

The camera then lands and we see the population sign in front of the town. The sign has 'Population: Anckle Dan iz Gud Sentri Man' under it. We then go in. Each section will have the portion at end, (), that will be used for that whole section.

(We see the town from the front part with the sign in front of us as music starts to play.)

Mercy Falls is not what you call a normal town

(We see Wayne walk into town and look around. He has bags with him and smiles as he sees something.)

All the people here don't last a year, not even when the sun goes down

(We see Dr. Jack, Mr. Jones, Lilly, Kate, Humphrey, Claudette, Hutch, and Sebastian. Mr. Jones does a salute, Sebastian is holding a potion to his face, Humphrey and Kate are playing with Claudette, Dr. Jack stands proud as he as a bag slung over his back that's dripping blood, and Lilly is holding a mug with beer in it as she takes a drink from it.)

That is when the mayhem awakens and monsters crawl

(We see Wayne with Humphrey, Kate and Hutch and he is showing him his telephone box)

But if you want adventure, you know who to call

It is nothing that you ever saw

(We see Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch posing with their names next to their respected other, (Humphrey's name would on top of him and so on.))

We've got aliens, ghosts, Jersey Devils, and haunted halls

(Each word is said as a scene is done, a scene is anything before a comma and once the word is said, it goes to the next part.) (We then see Eros Horror pop out of the screen, then we see the Devil possessing Mr. Jones, we see the Jersey Devil look at the gang in pain, and finally we see Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria's halls with Freddy at the end of the hall slowly walking towards the camera.)

Demons, many songs, empty graves, caves, and deserted malls

(We see The Devil talking to the townspeople in the town hall, we then see many people singing songs, we then see Wayne dumping a body into an open grave, then we see everyone looking in awe at the God's Mouth that came up in Death Row Park, and finally, we see a deserted mall in Mercy Falls with people walking in it.)

Like there is anything else to do here at Mercy Falls

(A picture of everyone in the show is seen and then it changes to the title of the show with "Created By:" and "Developed By" on the bottom.


	2. Children in Need

We fade into a forest where we see a lot of forest life and in the middle of it is the TARDIS. The doors open and we see Wayne wearing his signature clothing of a lab coat, button down shirt with dress pants and hiking boots, suspenders, and a bow tie with yellow tinted goggles on his head.

He looks at the viewer and smiles and waves. "Hello, I'm Wayne…" He said in his British accent.

"I got a big announcement for you. why am I doing this instead of A Wolf's Nightmare and why is he putting this as a short story? Let me explain…

He wanted me to host something like this and because he's shy. So why is he counting this as a short story. Well because it needs to be treated as such, well to be fair, it's supposed to be treated seriously, but as a story.

Anyway, do I have something for you! this is not sponsored or anything, he doesn't get anything from it but your support for the cause, but…. AWN wanted you viewers to donate something, anything you can for the children in need.

How can you do this? Well, go to the St. Jude's Children's Hospital site, , and donate whatever you can to a child in need. Why should you? Well, weren't you a child at one point getting sick.

Imagine being sick for all your childhood days…. Yeah. These children suffer with cancer and leukemia. And as an added bonus, all the cast of "Alpha and Omega: Undone" is donating something, even me!

What am I donating? The clothes off my back!"

Wayne did a twirl and went over to the left hand side to where there was a changing screen that they used in Japanese culture. He went inside and you can see it's see through.

"First off, my lab coat!" He took off the coat and placed it over the screen. You can see him getting undressed but can't actually see him as it's just a silhouette.

"If this thing gets hit by a stray bullet, laser beam, grease, or deathly ninja star, it will ruin the coat so be careful!"

He then took off his bow tie.

"My bow tie… because bow ties are and will always be cool…."

He took off his shirt.

"My shirt… looks like a shirt, feels like a shirt… that's because it is a shirt…"

"My trousers… they're hyper trousers. Which means nothing as they are just regular trousers with hyper in front of it.

My boots… one…" He threw one over the screen. "Two…" He threw a second one. "Three…." He threw a third one.

Wayne then stopped and looked at himself, but we still couldn't see him but his silhouette. He then got from behind the screen and we saw he never took off his clothes.

"You could donate something to St. Jude's Hospital by going to and do what it is you do to donate. I'm donating those clothes over there. This is a hologram of my clothes so please what you do don't press the "Enter" bar on your computer…"

The screen glitches and we see Wayne looking around. He looks down and sees his bow tie is gone. He shrieks in surprise. The screen glitches again and his lab coat was gone.

"Ah! No, stop it!" He then ran to the TARDIS and the screen glitches out again. When he came out his shirt was gone revealing his torso.

"Ok guys… I'm going to need a diversion…" He looked down and covered his nipples. "Roll the credits…" He then ran the other way. "Roll the credits!"

A/N: I'm not putting a cipher as that would make this story a lot less serious. Goodbye!


End file.
